This is a continuation-in-part of my co-pending application Ser. No. 06/896,077, filed Aug. 13, 1986 now abandoned.
This invention relates to a ladder structure. More particularly, this invention relates to an accessory for a ladder to adjust the effective length of a rail of the ladder so that the ladder can rest evenly on an uneven surface and to a ladder assembly including such an accessory.
An object of this invention is to provide such a leveling accessory for a ladder having hollow rungs which comprises a generally channel-shaped body having a plurality of spaced openings in a web thereof, the body being slideable on a rail of the ladder, means on a lower end portion of the body for resting on a surface to support the body, an elongate pin member received in a selected one of the openings with the pin member being received in a selected one of the rungs of the ladder, and means for holding the pin member in position in the rung securing the body against sliding along the rail of the ladder.
An object of this invention is to provide such a ladder accessory which is provided with a swinging foot member and which can house a rail foot member when in use.
A further object of this invention is to provide such an accessory which can be mounted on a rail of a ladder having hollow rungs and in which a pin member can span and extend through openings in the rungs of the ladder and an opening in the accessory to lock the accessory in place on the ladder.
A further object of this invention is to provide such an accessory in which a plurality of openings is provided in the accessory for locking the accessory in a plurality of selected positions.
Ladders having adjustment accessories are shown in various U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 809,057 to Hester, 1,246,709 to Brown, 1,609,257 to Lazear and 1,611,057 to Neil, and in Canadian Pat. No. 1,015,336 to Basile. However, none of these patents shows or suggests the accessory which houses a ladder foot or the plurality of spaced openings in an accessory as set forth above.